


Who isn't in Oz

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Walking on Sunshine [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BAMF Charlie Bradbury, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel Tries, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Not a Morning Person, Charlie Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie in Oz, Dean Tries, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel in Oz, Gilda in Oz, Gilda is so done, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Not Canon Compliant, Sam thinks he's dead, Soul Bond, implied bottom Sam, mentioned sex but none is acually written, time differences between demensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Dean, and Sam live in the bunker together. Its been 6 years since Gabriel died, Sam's still dealing. They get a call from Charlie in Oz. She informs them he's alive and some soul stuff happens.</p><p> </p><p>I'm really bad at summaries guys...<br/>Basically Sabriel, background Destiel and Charlie/Gild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who isn't in Oz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm terrible at summaries

“DEAN!” Sam shouted bursting through the door, into Dean and Cas’s room. He was out of breath from sprinting across the bunker into the room.

“Ugh… What Sammy?” Dean sounded annoyed and tired.

“It’s” Sam panted, “Charlie!”

“What!?”

“Yeah, she’s on the phone right now, come on!” Sam said before running back to the library where his phone sat with Charlie on the line.

“Charlie you still there?”

“Yeah I’m Still here. You got Dean?” She asked through the phone.

“We’re here” Dean yawned Cas in tow

They all sat down around the large rectangular table, the phone sat between the three. Charlie rambled on about Oz and things there before getting to what she called for.

“You guys! I. Found. Gilda!”

“What!?” Dean and Sam said at the same time.

“Yep turns out she lived in Oz!”

“That’s awesome” Dean exclaimed

Cas spoke up, “How are you calling us from Oz?”

“Oh! Wait is that Castiel?” Charlie asked

“Yes, it’s me.” Cas replied

“Cool hey, Cas!”

“Hello, Charlie.”

“Well… turns out technically I’m still in the Men of Letters Bunker closet Oz went into. So, I get your wifi - sweet - and can make calls if I can get enough power to charge this stupid phone!” Silence fell over them. “Awesome right?”

“Yeah.” Sam agreed

Silence fell over them again before Dean broke it.

“How’s Gilda?” He asked genuinely interested. He’d only known Gilda her briefly, and she’d been trying to kill them against her will during that time so... hopefully she was doing better.

“Good” she paused, it sounded like she was talking to someone else, then another voice came on “Hello”.

“Hi.” all three men said to what must have been Gilda.

“Okay, guys. I don’t gotta lotta time, the power source for this phone is, put lightly, crappy.” all of them chuckled. “Before I go. Dean”.

Dean jumped slightly at how commanding her voice had become.

“Yeah?” he replied pulling himself together.

“Pull-ease tell me you pulled your head out of your ass, and the reason Cas is there with you is because he lives with you again and you too are a couple?”

Dean and Cas blushed, Dean more than Cas. Sam roared with laughter, Charlie took that as a yes and joined in the laughter.

“Um…” Dean cleared his throat, ”Yes CasAndIAreACouple.” The laughter had finally died down when She spoke again, this time addressing Sam.

“Sam” she paused, “This is really important okay?” All gusto in her personality was gone, replaced by a serious and almost fearful tone. “Okay. listen um…” she trailed off.

“What?” Sam almost demanded he was really getting tired of all the lying and secret keeping between everyone these days.

“Just tell him.” Gilda said to charlie through the phone.

“Fine... Sam, Gabriel’s alive.” She rushed out.

“No.” Sam growled painfully. Dean didn’t even want to look at the pained look plastered on Sam’s face to confirm just how painful it was for Sam.

Sam hadn’t been the same since Gabe died, they’d been together for almost four months when he’d died. It crushed Sam in almost every way possible, he thought Gabriel would be the one person he loved that wouldn’t die.

“No.” Sam repeated, “he died, I saw it! Dean?”

Dean didn’t know what to say. He’d seen Gabriel die, but he was the trickster and it wasn’t the first time he’d faked his death. “I don’t know man” was all Dean could say, Sam sat across from him at the table looking on the verge of tears. It was crushing them all to see Sam like this.

“How do you know Charlie?” Dean asked when Sam started silently sobbing into his arms where his head was resting.

“Well… because he’s been here… “ she sighed “Sam-” Sam cut her off, sliding out of his seat. He walked down the hall to his room, shutting the door behind him. Minutes later they heard sobbing, louder now, coming from the direction of Sam’s room.

“What do you mean ‘he’s been here’?” Cas asked.

“He’s in hiding guys. I found him before I found out I could call you guys. He doesn’t even want me to tell Sam”.

“With good reason!” Dean snapped

“Dean!” Charlie snapped back, “What if this was Castiel? You’d be guns blazin’ till you found him!” That shut Dean up quickly, he knew she was right and didn’t want to think about if places were switched.

Cas excused himself to try and tend to Sam, maybe explain why he had to go into hiding. Even if Cas didn’t totally understand why himself.

“Dean listen. He wants to come back! He does, he feels really bad for leaving Sam, but he had to. to keep you guys safe… to keep Sam safe.”

Dean heard footsteps approaching, he turned around, hunter instincts kicking in. Sam and Cas stand in the doorway, Cas supporting most of Sam’s weight, and has 6’ 4” body.

“Dean!” Cas panted, “Help!” Dean ran over to support the other half of Sam.

“What happened?” Dean demanded. They could hear Charlie yelling through the phone, probably asking what’s going on.

“I don’t know, he was like this when I got in there.” he said pointing to Sam’s room.

“Okay, help me lay him on the couch.” Dean nodded towards the couch across the room. The trio maneuvered through the library to said couch, laying down Sam. Dean told Cas to stay with Sam.

He stomped back to the rectangular table where Charlie was still yelling through the phone. “Charlie tell Gabriel to get back to this dimension! Somethings wrong with Sam!” Dean yelled into the phone.

“Oka- wait where'd he go?” Charlie yelled on the other side of the phone.

“DEAN!” Cas shouted and Dean ran in the room. Cas was sitting on the floor with a mix of annoyed and awestruck on his face, and Sam was gone.

They heard a scream from the direction of Sam’s room, then a crash, and what sounded like a door slamming open. Seconds later Gabriel came running down the hall with a look of fear and sorrow. Sam was right behind him; tears stained his cheek, his eyes rimmed with red, and he had his gun in hand. Gabriel made it around the table and stopped, Sam stopping on the other side.

“How. Could. You?” Sam shouted

“Sam he- " Dean tried only to be cut off by Sam and Cas.

“Look kiddo-” Gabe started

“Don’t call me that” Sam snapped

“Sam? I’m sorry. I did it - this - to protect you.” Gave continued, speaking calmly with his hands out as if talking to a scared animal.

“You did this to protect me!?” Sam shouted before fainting again.

“What the hell?” Dean asked

“It’s his soul” Cas sounded astonished, looking at Sam’s soul it looked confused. “You had a soul bond with him?” Cas asked Gabriel

“Yes, and it broke when he thought I died. Now his soul doesn’t- can’t comprehend that I’m alive and with continue to make him unconscious until it does.” For the first time, Dean noticed Gabriel sounded scared.

“Well… how do you make it comprehend?” Dean asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Not that he didn’t want Sam better, but he knew it probably had something to do with Gabe, Sam, and Sam’s bed.

Cas mumbled something, blushing slightly, it was too quiet of anyone to hear.

“What was that, babe?”

“Babe!?” Gabriel almost shouted

“Yes, 'babe'.” Dean said to Gabriel “Now, Cas what is it?”

“What’d he say?” Charlie asked/demanded through the phone. They’d all forgotten that she’d been on the phone still.

“I said… YouHaveToMakeLoveToHim” Cas said quickly, full on blushing now. None of them realised Sam was awake again until he spoke.

“Why’d you wait six years”

“SIX YEARS!?” Charlie yelled, “I'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR FOUR!” Cas took the phone explaining to Charlie different dimensions and their ‘time zones’. He dragged Dean out of the room, trying to give Gabriel and Sam some privacy to talk.

“I mean…” Sam continued, “we defeated Lucifer 2 years after he ‘killed’ you. I just don’t get it.” Sam said putting his face in his hands.

“I’m not going to make excuses, I should have come back sooner. Sammy, I did it to keep you and Dean safe.” He paused “I’m sorry”. Before Gabriel could react Sam hugged him tightly. Not a bro-hug him and Dean do, but a passionate hug lovers do.

“I love you Gabriel” Sam’s voice trembled

“I love you too Sammy.” Gabriel said back before pulling Sam down for a, just as passionate, kiss.

“Now,” Gabriel said picking Sam up bridal style, making Sam yelp and blush, “let's make your soul comprehend I'm alive” Gabriel continued wiggling his eyebrows. Sam nodded, chuckling at Gabriel still holding him. In the distance, he could hear Charlie yelling through the phone about being gone for six years. Everything was going to be ok… Hopefully


End file.
